Close Your Eyes
by carnalheart
Summary: Gabrielle is a 15 year old girl who just recently found out that she is a witch. This means, that she will be going to Hogwarts. What will she find there? Love? Friendship? Change? Her father's past?


**Author's Note: ** Pfft, I know it's crappy right now, and boring...my writing is pretty bad, I know, so don't be reviewing mean things! lol, well, actually, I think that would make me improve...wow, I should shut up now...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Harry Potter but I do own Gabrielle and all other characters that I made up...hmm, I think that's all I own.

**Chapter 1**

She quickly grabbed her bag and ran out of her house before her mother could say good-bye. She was late for school, again. This was the second time in the same week. She had been falling asleep later than usual and it was lucky she had the strength to get out of bed and go to school. Her heart was beating faster as she ran. She ran so fast that she tripped a couple of times and dropped her bag a few. A piece of hair was dangling in front of her eyes. She wiped it away and tripped while crossing the street. She laid on the road a couple of minutes, when a car came; she got up and brushed herself off.

She opened the brown wooden school door and went in for another day of nuisance. She was limping down the hallway, to get to her locker. She did not want to be at school that day. She was not in the mood. She was feeling depressed in the past couple of days and school could not bring up her hopes for a better life. She opened her locker, which was on the second floor of three floors. There was not much in it, just textbooks and some binders. It was not decorated like most lockers. It was plain.

Gabrielle sighed and walked into her English classroom. She was out of breath from walking up stairs and from that run, she had. "So? I'm hoping everyone did their homework las-", Mr. Jaden looked over at the door when Gabrielle popped into the classroom. She gave him a weak smile. Appearing tired, Mr. Jaden decided to give her a break and nodded. She sat down at her desk and took out her blue English binder. She put it on the corner of her desk, which made it wobble a bit. She reached into her bag to find a pen. "I want everyone to take out their 'Romeo and Juliet' text so we can get started. Page 14", Mr. Jaden told the class. Everyone easily got the book from their bags and turned to page 14.Gabrielle took out the book from the bag she was searching in and put it on the binder. She found a pen, finally. When she placed the pen on the desk the books fell on the floor making a disruptive sound, the class and Mr. Jaden watched her pick up the books. Once the books were cleared from the floor, she put her head in her hands and the class continued reading 'Romeo and Juliet'.

At lunch, she sat by herself, as usual. Nobody liked her. No one ever gave her a chance. They never got to know her; they assumed that she was an arrogant bitch because she never talked. It is not as if it was her fault that she was shy. She stared over at the table where the one she liked sat. He was laughing at his friend. He was sitting on top of the table and a lunch lady came by to tell him to get down. He did and when she was back in the cafeteria, he sat on top of the table again. His friend, Ralphie, laughed. Damien noticed Gabrielle staring at him and smiled. Gabrielle quickly looked down at her food and ate a carrot slowly. She was too busy thinking, she was not in the mood to eat. "So, is this seat taken?" Damien asked, with his hand on the chair next to hers. She glanced at him then shook her head. "Cool", he said down and his hands rested on the table flatly. _Great, what the hell am I going to say? Why is he over here? Oh, I know. He just wants me to confess my love for him so then he can tell his friends and they will have a few laughs. Well, that is not going to happen. I need to take a stand, _Gabrielle was just about to say something but when she turned to look at him, she froze. _Hurry up! Do it! You can do it!_, "Uh, I have to go…" she gathered her stuff and just like that, she threw her chance away with Damien, or, perhaps not…

When she got home, her mother was on the couch flipping, taking a nap. Gabrielle tried to walk by quietly so she wouldn't have to deal with the usual small talk questions but her mother woke up. "Hey, sweets. How was your day?", her mother, Nessa, said. Gabrielle replied, "It was okay". "Do you have a lot of homework?", Nessa said, always concerned about Gabrielle's education. "Gabrielle said "No, I don't have any", which was a lie. She had projects that were due last week and the teachers gave her a second chance to complete them but Gabrielle wasn't in the mood for work. She wanted to lay on her bed and relax. Nessa nodded, "Hun?," Gabrielle nodded, "There's something I need to tell you…and it will change your life forever"

Gabrielle sat on the couch next to her mother, at first she thought her mother was playing a sick joke on her but then she actually started believing that she is, in fact, a witch. "Your father was a wizard, he was a good man at first…but once he found out I wasn't a witch, he dumped me. I found out I was pregnant with you 2 days later. I told him that I was going to have his baby but he…didn't care. He didn't want anything to do with you, until, today". Gabrielle was shocked, "Until today?". Nessa nodded, "Yes. He came by today to…see you". Gabrielle was angry at her father. "Why in all hell would he start to care about me now?!", she yelled. Nessa told her that it probably had something to do with his parents. "He wants you to go to Hogwarts", Nessa said after a few minutes of silence. Gabrielle was trying to be calm but she couldn't. This was very overwhelming for her. First she was a witch, and now her father all of a sudden cared about his daughter that he didn't help raise? Gabrielle couldn't believe he would have the nerve, after 15 years, to come by and say "Hello". "What?", Gabrielle asked, not very interested to hear what Hogwarts was. "It's a school for wizards and witches. He wants you to go there". Gabrielle thought it was absurd! "What?! No way! I'm happy here!", Gabrielle lied. She wasn't happy at all. She knew it and she knew her mother knew it. She didn't want to go to a new school and have what's happening at the school she is at now to repeat itself. "Sweetie, I want you to go," her mother began, "this is a chance for a new start. You can make friends and you do whatever you want!". Gabrielle gave her mother a weird look but thought it over and realized her mother had a point, so she nodded, "When do I leave?".

Her mother offered to drive her to the train station, but Gabrielle told her that she could just walk since they lived pretty close to it anyway. Nessa told her daughter that she would neet to go to Platform 9 and 3/4, which made her pretty confused. "Platform 9 and 3/4?", she asked. "Uh, yes. I don't know much about it", Nessa replied. She gave her only child a tight squeeze, "Be careful. Don't get into any trouble". Gabrielle looked up into her mother's green eyes, "Oh yes, you know, because I'm such a trouble-maker", she said sarcastically. _Seriously, is this woman out of her mind. Me, get into trouble? Honestly..._, Nessa laughed while tears formed. "Are you sure you don't want a ride?", she worried. Gabrielle nodded and kissed Nessa good-bye.

Gabrielle was just about to leave when Nessa stopped her at the front door, "Apparently, the school took the liberty and picked up some things for you, you know, for the school year...a wand, broom stick...". Gabrielle nodded, "Bye". Nessa waved and Gabrielle walked down the path way. It was going to be a good year.

------------

Gabrielle walked around the train, looking for an empty compartment, but couldn't find any. She didn't quite understand, at first, why people at the train station didn't know where Platform 9 and 3/4 and later felt stupid when she realized that they didn't know anything about the Wizarding World, from what her mother told her at least. A mother was escorting her children to Platform 9 and 3/4's, so, Gabrielle asked for help, and now she is searching for an empty compartment, where no one will bother her. _Ugh, I can't find one anywhere...maybe, I should just sit with people...no, you can't...but wait, how am I ever going to have friends if I don't talk to anyone? I am confusing myself...stop thinking!...stop thinking!..._she was walking about, not watching where she was going, when someone smashed into her. "Watch where you are going, filth", Gabrielle glared at the boy as he walked away. He had greasy blonde hair, _he should clean more often_, she thought. "Don't worry about him", a female voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw a girl, a bit shorter than herself, with frizzy brown hair. "Do you want to sit with us?", the girl asked. _Uh... _Gabrielle nodded. "Great!", Gabrielle followed the girl into a compartment where she saw two boys sit. One had black hair and the other, red. Gabrielle couldn't breathe for second when she saw the boy with the darker hair's eyes. They were a beautiful blue, and she couldn't but give him a couple of glances. "I'm Hermione", the girl who led Gabby into the compartment, said. "That's Ron," she montioned over to the boy with the red hair, and he gave Gabrielle a faint smile. "That's Harry," she motioned over to the boy with the breath taking eyes. Gabrielle nodded and bit her nails, she was getting nervous around them. She didn't know what to say, or what to do with herself. She wanted to impress them, but she didn't want to lie, because really, she was quite a boring person. _Say something at least!_, she thought as she looked over at Ron then Harry and at last, Hermione. _Say your name, you git!!_, her cheeks were getting hot adnd she couldn't take it anymore so she said, "Murphy". Ron gave her a what-are-you-talking-about look then gazed out the window. Her cheeks felt like they were going to turn into the sun. _You idiot...your cat's name? Why would you give them your cat's name?. _"Uhh, Gabrielle", she said shyly, "my name is Gabrielle". Harry smiled. "Nice to meet you, Gabrielle"


End file.
